User blog:WILL2468/NYCT ASTORIA LINE
In this Blog, I plan to discuss the Astoria Line, which is the N & W Lines. As I stated in Previous Blogs, The N Train goes along the Sea Beach Line to/from Coney Island-Stillwell Avenue. I have Stated that I would EXTEND the W Train from South Ferry-Whitehall Street to Coney Island via the Sea Beach Line. I have Stated the W would be 24/7 LOCAL along the 4th Avenue/Sea Beach Lines. The N Is currently LOCAL along the Sea Beach Line. The N would become 24/7 EXPRESS along the Sea Beach Line. The N is CURRENTLY EXPRESS along the 4th Avenue Line. I would make sure the N would be 24/7 EXPRESS along the 4th Avenue Line. The R & W Trains would be 24/7 along the Downtown Section of New York County (Manhattan) while the N & Q Trains would be 24/7 along the Manhattan Bridge. The R & W Trains would be 24/7 LOCAL along the South Broadway Line while the N & Q Trains would be 24/7 EXPRESS along the South Broadway Line. After the Carnagie Hall-57th Street stop, the Next stop is 5th Avenue-59th Street, which I would rename Central Park South-5th Avenue. The Next & LAST Stop in New York County (Manhattan) before the N & W Trains comes to Queens is Lexington Avenue-59th Street. The FIRST Stop in Queens is Queensboro Plaza. This is where You Transfer to the # 7 Train. The next stop is 39th Avenue, which I would rename NORTH Queens Plaza-39th Avenue. The next stop is 36th Avenue, which I would rename EAST Long Island City-36th Avenue. The next Stop is Broadway. The next stop is 30th Avenue, which I would rename SOUTH Astoria-30th Avenue. The next stop is Asoria Blvd. This is where You transfer to the M60 SBS (Select Bus Service) connecting the Upper West Side to LGA Airport. CURRENTLY, The NEXT & LAST Stop is Astoria-Ditmars Blvd. I Propose an Extention to the N & W Trains in Queens County (Queens). The N & W Trains would turn Right & Go East along Ditmars Blvd. The Next Stop would be Steinway Street. After Steinway Street, the N & W Trains would continue along Ditmars Blvd to the Next Stop. The Next Stop would be @ Ditmars Blvd & 82nd Street. The Next Stop would be LGA Airport-Marine Air Terminal. The N & W Trains would continue along Ditmars Blvd. The Next & LAST Stop would be @ Ditmars Blvd & 94th Street. This is where You get off for LGA Airport-Terminals B, C & D. The FInal Proposal is this: There are currently 3 Tracks Between 39th Avenue & Asotria Blvd. The W Train would be 24/7 LOCAL in BOTH Directions. EVERY MORNING (SATURDAYS 6AM-NOON, SUNDAYS 8AM-NOON & WEEKDAYS 4AM-NOON) ALL N Trains going TO New York County (Manhattan) would be EXPRESS. EVERY AFTERNOON (SATURDAYS 4PM-10PM, SUNDAYS 6PM-10PM & WEEKDAYS 2PM-10PM), ALL N Trains will be EXPRESS to LGA Airport. Category:Blog posts